Finally Living
by DelenaFreak0422
Summary: Elena-16, grieving the death of her parents, she doesnt have much of a life and decides enough is enough shes going to change that. New guy Damon-18, is willing to help her. They quickly become great friends and both are developing feeling for each other, but do they want to risk their friendship, taking the next step? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**~Finally Living~**

Chapter 1: This Day

I wake up just like every other day, shower, change into normal outfit (black jeans, reddish-pinkish long sleeve shirt and black jacket), blow dry and straighten my hair keeping it simple, I grab my books put them in my bag and head downstairs.

When I get downstairs my Aunt Jenna and my brother Jeremy are already sitting in the kitchen. Jeremy is eating a bowl of cereal and Aunt Jenna reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning." I say with a fake smile and head over to the coffee pot to grab a cup of coffee.

"Toast? I can make you toast." Jenna asked.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." I say.

"Hey Lena, mind giving me a ride to school today, I forgot to fill my car with gas?" Jeremy my twin brother asked. Although we are twins, we don't look much alike, except the same colour of hair. We are both sixteen and are in the middle of our sophomore year.

"Yeah sure." I say right before finishing my cup of coffee. Then I turn to look at my Aunt Jenna. "Don't you have a big presentation today?"

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…" She looks at her watch before finishing. "Now."

"Then go, don't worry, we'll be fine." I give her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, bye! Have a good day." She says before rushing out of the kitchen and then out of the house.

I look at my watch and notice its 7:35, it's about a 10 minute drive and class starts at 8:00, so I figure we should leave so we have enough time to talk to friends and go to our lockers before class. "Well we better get going Jere."

"Yeah you're right," He quickly gets up and heads to put his bowl in the sink before grabbing his book bag.

~~~TVD~~~

The drive is mostly quiet. Chit chat and boring small talk about our classes and friends. Both of us trying at best of our ability to avoid the topic. The dreaded question that's on both our minds, but we both know that we both don't want to talk but we have to. We can't just pretend that today is just any other day of the year. We both know what lots of people are going to ask us today and we won't want to talk to them about it because they don't know how we feel. But Jeremy knows how I feel, he's the only person that can possibly know how I feel and I am the only person that knows how he feels. So I ask him the dreaded question. "How are you doing?"

"I don't even know. It's February 17. And it's been exactly one year. And I just want to get this day over with. What about you? How are you doing? How are you feeling?" Jeremy replies in the best way possible.

How do I feel? I really don't know. I mean a year ago today was a really bad night for me. My parents died, and even though everyone says it was not my fault, I still feel like it is my fault. I should sad, depressed, upset, I should miss them and cry for them. But I feel more guilty and angry. Angry at myself for selfish that night, for being a brat and an unappreciated teenager. I'm also angry at them, my parents they died and left me here without them. I was only 15 and I needed them. I know I have no right to be angry with them, it's not their fault. But for some reason I am angry with them. I really don't know how to answer Jeremy's question, so I keep it simple like I don't with the rest of my life. "I don't know how I feel, but I do know that in 24 hours it will be a new day and we can get on with our life, we just got to get through this day." I say just as we are pulling into the school parking lot.

Jeremy and I get out of the car with our backpacks on our backs. Just as I'm walking away from my now locked car, I almost fall right on my ass as I slip in some slush. God I hate winter. But right before I fell, Jeremy caught me by the arm. "Thanks Jere, you basically saved my life." I smiled at him.

"Hey, we have to have each other's backs today." He smiled back as we are heading into the building. We probably won't even see each other today, we don't hang out in the same groups and never talk except for during Math where we sit beside each other since the teacher put us in alphabetical order. But other than that I won't see him until he's waiting for me by my car after the final bell.

After Jeremy and I say a quick goodbye I head to my locker. My locker is right in between my two best friends' lockers, Bonnie and Caroline. Our lockers are right outside our homeroom which is AP US History, ugh; at least I have it with the best teacher Mr. Saltzman who has only started teaching this year, he is also my Aunt Jenna's boyfriend so I see him a lot more than a student should see. But that way we can hang by our lockers till the very last minute. When I get to my locker Caroline and Bonnie are already there. "Hey girls" I say while opening my locker.

"Elena, Oh my, god!" Caroline says while giving me a big hug, showing obvious sympathy. Which I really don't want. I hate when people pity me. Today is the start of something new, I can feel it. I will smile and it'll be believable my smile will say 'I'm fine, thank you. Yes I feel much better.' I am no longer going to be the sad little girl who lost her parents. Today I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. "How are you doing? If you need to talk about anything, I'm here okay?" She says while looking her straight in the eye and holding her by the shoulders.

"Caroline, I'm fine, thank you." I say, giving a pretty believable smile if I do say so myself.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say with my perfect smile.

"Oh, you poor thing" She says while bringing me into another hug. Caroline is my best friend and I love her but when I say I'm fine, I'm fine. Like seriously she can be annoying!

"Okay Caroline." That's all I'm going to say.

"Okay well I'm going to go and try to fine one of the new kids. There's two one in grade 10 and one in grade 12 they are brother and they are supposed to be really hot. I'll see you guys later." She says after letting me free from her suffocating hug.

"Bye." Both Bonnie and I say at the same time with smiles as she walks away.

After Caroline walks away, I look at Bonnie and smile. "No comment." I say.

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie says with a smile.

We are smiling at each other something behind me catches Bonnie's eye. I turn around to see what it is when I see my ex-boyfriend, Matt Dovovan, listening to his iPod, watching us from his locker across the hall. Matt and I started dating last July and dated all through summer and the beginning of the year. I broke up with him in November because he was always acting like if he did or said the wrong thing I would break, he pitied me for losing my parents and there was basically no spark between us. He was that friend you had since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more. Also because last year at the beginning of the year I ditched him along with most of my friend and started hanging out with an older crowd, so when my parents died I knew I had to stop hanging with those people since they were partly to fault, they were the reason to where I was the night my parents died and they were the reason my parents had to come and get me. So after I stopped hanging out with them, it took me awhile for my other friends to forgive me fully, but Matt was there from day of my parents funeral, he was the shoulder I cried, he was my best friend who brought me back up on my feet and I felt like I owed it to him to return the feelings he has had for me since middle school. But when I broke up with him he was really upset and mad up me and he has barely talked to me since and it's been three months! When I see him I wave but he just turns back to his locker and doesn't look back at me.

I turn back to Bonnie and lean against my locker and sigh. "He hates me." I say to Bonnie.

"That's not hate. That, 'You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it… but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'" Bonnie says with an 'I feel for you' look.

~~~TVD~~~

When the first bell goes warning them, that there is five minutes before class starts. We grab our books out of our lockers and head for our homeroom, which we share with Caroline, my ex-boyfriend Matt, his best friend and also grade 10 man whore Tyler Lockwood, which is also just ten lockers down from our lockers. When we walk into our homeroom, there are already some students there and Alaric- opps I mean Mr. Saltzman is sitting at his next. I notice a new guy sitting in the front row; he must be one of the brothers that Caroline was talking about, and since I'm in grade town, I assume he is too which means he is the little brother, man he does not look little, he is really rip with huge muscles. He has light brown hair, and emerald green eyes. To say he is pretty is an understatement.

Our eyes meet for a second before I look away and walk to my desk in the middle of the room. From my desk I have a perfect view of him without him knowing I'm watching. Bonnie sits beside me and whispers in my ear. "You're staring."

That snaps me out of the trance I was in watching him. I don't know what it is that fascinates me but he just seems interesting. I look at Bonnie and try to look innocent. "What? It's early, I'm tired and I zoned out." I try to cover myself up but my best friend sees right through it and laughs.

I turn my head back to the front of the room and I see that I missed Caroline walking in, now she is talking to mystery guy. She's laughing and flirting and I don't seem to mind, they kind of make a cute couple. Well if I don't like him romantically then why am I so fascinated in him? I can't hear what they are saying but they are both laughing and they seem comfortable with each other.

Caroline starts walking towards us, she sits in the seat in front of me and turns around and starts talking. "So I met his brother by his locker and he seemed a little annoyed by me so I walked away and came to class, and found the even more hotter brother is in my US History class. The older one is named Damon Salvatore and is really hot but I think I'm more interested in the younger one, his name is Stefan Salvatore." She said pointing to mystery guy at the front of the room, so his name is Stefan. She continues talking. "They live with their uncle at the old Salvatore Boarding house; they haven't lived here since they were kids. Military family, they moved around a lot. Stefan is a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue." She says with a smile like shes in love.

"You got all of that in two minutes of talking to the guy?" Bonnie asked unbelieving.

"Bonnie, you know Caroline she works fast." I answer which makes us all laugh.

"We're planning a June wedding." Caroline adds jokingly, right before the bell rings.

"Good morning class!" Alaric says with a quiet mumble of 'Good morning Mr. Saltzman' from the class as a reply. "We have a new student, he just moved to town. Stefan Salvatore." He says as he points to Stefan in the front row. Stefan gives a shyly wave to the class. "We are starting a new assignment today, in groups of four you will pick a historical event that happened in America, anywhere in America. You will write a 5-7 page essay on that event, than you'll make a sideshow with real pictures from the event and then you'll prepare a presentation to the class with a Bristol board to show pictures and facts and you'll teach us as much about the event as you can with a five minute presentation. Today you have all class to plan and brainstorm what you want to do. You get to pick you groups. Start now." He explained.

Caroline turns and counts us. "We need one more for our group, can I go get Stefan?" She asked, Bonnie and I both nod yes and she gets up and heads towards Stefan.

She comes back a minute later, with Stefan following her like a puppy. "Stefan this is Bonnie and Elena. Elena, Bonnie this is Stefan." She introduces.

We say quick 'hello's' and get straight to work. With 15 minutes left of the period we are all done planning and have our whole assignment mapped out. We decide to use the rest of the period to get to know Stefan, and Caroline starts her questions.

"So you were born here in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah and moved when I was still young." He answered.

"Parents?" Caroline asked.

"My parents past away." He says like it's no big deal. So we have something in common; we both are hiding our feelings about dead parents. Caroline and Bonnie both look at me after he says it.

"I'm sorry." I say and he gives a nod saying it's okay.

"I'm sorry too." Caroline says genuinely sorry. "Hows your relationship with your brother?" She asked.

"Um, we don't talk much." He answers like he doesn't know how to answer, I know how that feels, Jeremy and I have been complicate ever since we got to high school but we are slowing gaining each other's trust again and becoming real brother and sister. "Actually him and I are throwing a party this weekend, it's the most we have done together in a long time but we both need a little fun in a new town so we are going to be co-hosts. Our uncle who we live with is going away on a business trip but he knows about the party he said as long as the house is clean by the time he gets back Monday, he's fine with it. You guys want to come?" He asked. And Caroline and Bonnie hesitated and looked at me. I haven't been to a party since a year ago today and they both know that that party didn't end well.

But I told myself this morning that I'll start fresh and be someone new so I will. "Of course we do right guys?" I ask Bonnie and Caroline with a huge smile.

They both smile believing that I am finally getting over what happened. "Of course we do, when is it." Caroline asked Stefan.

"Saturday, starts at 7 goes until whenever you want to leave." He jokes with a little truth and smiles.

"We'll be there." Bonnie assures.

"Great." Stefan smiles. "Alcohol will be provided, do you guys know where the Salvatore Boarding house is?" Stefan asked all of us.

"Yes, it is pretty well none around here. It is like the biggest house in Mystic Falls." Caroline smiles with flirty intensions, god Caroline can you be any more obvious?*laughs in her head.*

~~~TVD~~~

Class ends and I go to my locker. I grab my books for grade 12 AP English. I am really good at English so at the beginning of the year I was in grade 11 AP English and the teacher thought I was even too good for that class so they put me in grade 12. It's a good class because I love English but it has a few people from my old crowd in it since they are all in grade 12, it has Rebekah Mikealson in which isn't too bad, she was always a bitch but wasn't the worst of the group. It also has Katherine Pierce (she's unfortunately my cousin her mom is my dad's big sister and in grade nine we were practically sisters but after that night I have barely talked to her), Klaus Mikealson (Rebekah's twin brother, who was never that bad either, he just hangs in the wrong crowd), and Vikki Donovan(Matt's older sister who I have none forever as well, she's the one that brought me in the group and got my into drugs and alcohol when I was only 14. Let's just say I haven't talked to her much in a year either). It's really weird being in a class with all of them but at least he isn't there, I wouldn't be able to stand it if I was in the same classroom as him.

I start walking towards the English hall, when I turn the corner I bumped right into someone big. We both fall to the ground and our books go everywhere. The second I hit the ground I hear the person burst into laughter beside me, I look over and see a very hot, I mean very, very hot guy. Probably the hottest guy I have seen in real life. This guy has to be new, if he had gone to this school before I would know. He has silky raven black hair and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. We start picking up our books and he's still laughing a little, for some reason just hearing him laugh makes me laugh a little. I can't keep the huge smile off my face when he stands up and offers his hand to help me up. I stand up and we are standing beside each other and looking into each other's eyes, he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. God I love his eyes.

"I'm Damon." He offers me his hand, and breaks me out of the trance his pretty blue eyes put me in. I take his hand and shake it. I can't help but notice how perfect my hand feels in his.

"I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert." I introduce myself. Than it hits me isn't Stefan's hot older brother named Damon. "Damon as in Damon Salvatore?" I asked.

He laughs a little. "Yes, you've heard of me. Am I already popular?" He jokes.

I smile. "Um, I met your brother and I heard from friends that there two Salvatore's that moved here. One named Damon." I explain.

"Ah, I see. Well since I'm new I can't seem to find my English class. Do you know where room 237 is?" He asked and I can tell he doesn't want to, he wants to act all cool. But I think that's just funny.

What are the odds that the one grade 12 class I have, I have with Damon Salvatore (sexiest guy in this school) I like to call it fate. "Yes, actually that's my next class, it's down this hallway." I answer pointing at the hall to the right of us.

I start walking and he's right beside me.

"So how do you like Mystic Falls so far?" I asked hoping to start conversation.

"Well if I get to see pretty faces like yours, all the time, I love it." He said with a cocky lopsided grin that makes me blush more than I think I have ever.

I turn my head so he can't see the blush. "It's a great town, lots of history but its small and boring at the same time." I say ignoring his comment about me having a pretty face.

"Yeah well I'm sure I can find fun stuff to do." He says obvious that what he said has another meaning to it. He's staring at her with a cocky grin knowing he has an effect on her.

"Maybe you will." She smiles teasingly. "This is our English class." She says stopping at a room with the number 237 on the door.

Right as I'm about to walk in he grabs my arm and turns me towards him, so I'm facing him. "I'm throwing a party this weekend at my house, Saturday night at 7. I would love if you came." He invites me to the party I'm already going to, but I still smile knowing he wants me to go.

"Actually, Stefan already invited me. So I'll see you there?" I reply.

"Of course." He smiles knowing I'll be going to his party.

We go into our English, and the teacher sits him across the room beside m practically enemy Katherine. All through class she's flirting with him and trying her best to get him to invite her to the party the whole school already knows about but every time she looks over to him and Katherine she catches him staring at her with a cocky grin, he doesn't even seem embarrassed that he was caught looking at her. At the end of class she was working out of class behind Katherine, Vikki and Rebekah. She couldn't help but eavesdrop. She heard Katherine complaining that she couldn't get Damon to invite her to the party let alone even look at her. I couldn't help a little laugh leave my mouth. I really hoped none of them heard her but they all turned and looked at her with hatred in their eyes. Opps. I really don't want them on my back again, it took me the entire second half of the year last year to get them to ignore her like nothing happened and that's how she liked it.

"What are you laughing about, Elena." Katherine snapped at her.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, just ignore me." I tried to walk around them but they blocked my path.

"You little bitch. You were laughing at me. I like to see you try to get Damon to invite you to his party. Actually I would like to see you go to a party after what happen… that's a year ago today." She smiled evilly at me.

I'm a different me. I am no longer the sad little girl who lost her parents. I try to tell myself. "Actually I have already been invited to the party by both Damon and his brother Stefan. And I will be going, with my friends. Who will be there for me if anything happened to me." I snap back at her with confidence.

"Excuse me, you were never our friend. I let you hang with us because you're my cousin and I felt sorry for you." She tried to big the winner in this snapping conversation.

"Oh please. You're just mad because I actually didn't want to be your friend after everything happened. And that bruised your huge ego." I fired back.

"Seriously I don't believe Damon Salvatore invited you to his party, you're just a geeky sophomore. You use to be fun but that all went away that night." She tried to offend me, but I'm happy I changed that night and I'm happy that I'm a little geeky; I am good in school, I'll get in to great collage and go high in life, and I know I am hot not that I'm corky.

What I didn't know is that Damon was listening to the conversation right outside of the classroom and he thought this was the perfect moment to make his presence known. "Actually I did invite Elena to my party, and I can't wait to see you there." He smiles and looks at me while saying the last thing. "And no offense girls but you kind of seem like bitches, you can come if you really want, since the party is open to anyone, I really can't stop you but I won't be paying much attention to you because all my attention will be on Elena here." He says with his cocky grin to the girls.

"Wow. You're a waste of my time." Katherine tries not to look sad from rejection and turns and leaves with Rebekah and Vikki following her out.

"Wow, they seem nice." He turned and smiled sarcastically to me.

"Yeah they are real rays of sunshine." She sarcastically replied with a huge smile.

He gave a small laugh. "I like you, you got spunk." He admitted while doing this weird eye thing, that made my stomach explode and my head spin and I had to catch myself before my knees which almost gave out.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." I smile before walking with him out the classroom and down the hall.

"So, Elena…" Something about the way he says my name, makes my knees weaken. "What's your next class?" He asked.

"Um…" Should I tell him I'm in grade 10 and won't have any other classes with him? What if he already heard Katherine say I was a sophomore. What if I told him and he thought I was too young. I'm 16 for god's sake, he's only two years older than me, it's not like I'm twelve. God I'm rambling in my head. "Visual Arts." I answer.

"Ah and since you're in grade 10, we'll probably not have any more classes together, right?" He answers all my problems, he must have heard Katherine.

"Right, English is the only grade 12 class I have." I explain.

"Why do you have grade 12 AP English anyway? Not that I'm complaining." He asked with his famous smirk that I have grown to know very well in the past hour I have known him.

"Uhh I was too smart for grade 10; than they said I was too smart for grade 11. Not that I'm bragging." I can't help but smile every second I'm with him.

"Mhm smarty pants." He teases me but I love it.

"Well I really have to get to class. See you later." I say walking away fast not because I want to but I know art is across the school and I'm running late.

Art was fun, I have always liked art. After art was lunch, I ate with Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and weirdly enough; for the first time in a while Matt and Tyler sat with us. I didn't see Damon during lunch, but I really don't care; I try to tell myself. After lunch I have Math which I share with Bonnie and Jeremy, before class I catch Bonnie up on how me and Damon became instant friends and how I secretly hope it becomes way more than that. I couldn't tell Caroline and Bonnie at lunch; one, because Stefan was there and that would be a little awkward and two, because Matt was there and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. After Jeremy and I talked a little after Math on how our days been, I went to my next class AP Biology, bummer. My last class was super boring, I have never liked any sort of Science before but it's required to graduate.

After the final bell, I go to my locker and grab my jacket and bag I heard to the front door, I secretly hoped I could see Damon again, but I never saw him not even walking in the halls. I get to the parking lot and see Jeremy at my car waiting. At least we got through the school day, and now we can go home and wait for the day to end.

* * *

So theres my first attempt at a fanfiction, please review and tell me if you like it or not. If you like it please favorite it or follow. I am already working on chapter two so it should be up within a day, or two tops. But other chapters may take me up to a week to update since I am in school and I have lots of homework each day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally Living isn't going the way I wanted it too, I did put up a authors note saying I was taking it off but I feel like I would be disappointing many people including myself if I just gave up so I took off the authors note and I will continue but I am going to rewrite this chapter and next chapter and re update them before I continue, I'm going to change a few things but not too many. Sorry everyone for the inconvenience, and I will try to also do one or both of the story ideas I put up on the authors note.**

Here is a rewrite of chapter two, it is all the same up until they go to the grill. I didnt change anything in chapter 1, I thought I would but then reread it and thought it was fine as it was. I'm going to rewrite way more in chapter three then I did here, but you should still read the grill scene in this chapter again even though I didnt change much, it will make things less confusing later.

* * *

**~Finally Living~**

Chapter 2:

We drove in silence and we got home quickly. We didn't talk we just headed to our rooms. After almost two hours of homework I went downstairs and heard Jenna talking on the phone to someone, probably Alaric. I decided to just text her saying I went out instead of interrupting her conversation; truthfully I just didn't want her to ask where I'm going. I just wanted to be alone.

I left my house quietly and went to my car. I started driving with my bag on the seated next to me. My bag had my iPod, cell phone, my journal and a pen. About ten minutes later I was driving into a parking lot and I saw a sign reading 'Welcome to Mystic Falls Cemetery'. I hadn't been here since my parents' funeral but since I am starting new I knew I need a goodbye. I parked my car and started walking through the empty cemetery, until I reached a long gravestone marked with 'Grayson and Miranda Gilbert' and below in smaller writing saying 'Beloved husband and wife, loved parents and loved friends'. I started to tear up.

Now I sit here, against a big tree, writing in my journal. I write about my day, how I decided I'm changing, I am not going to pout around anymore, I need to start living my life. I still don't know how to live my life though but I'll try, it's the only way I'll make it through.

I write about meeting Damon and Stefan and how I am going to their party this weekend, and how I am finally going to have fun. How I am going to let myself have fun. How I think I really like Damon Salvatore.

I have been sitting here for an hour in a half and it's starting to get dark. But I still haven't talked to them, I came to get a goodbye, and I still need one.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. I miss you. It's been a year but you probably know that." I try to joke. "I'm sorry I haven't visited, I just felt guilty, and sad. I thought that if I came, it would really be real. I wouldn't be able to pretend anymore. But I know that you both would want me to be happy and move on. So I will. Today is the last day that I am going to feel sorry for myself. I promise." I smile. "I had to go through my sweet sixteen without you mom, I don't want you to feel guilty, I don't want to blame you. It's not your fault, it's mine. It has always been my fault. I am so sorry, I was so selfish." I am full out crying now. After what feels like hours but really is only 5 minutes, I stop crying. "I love you guys, and I promise to visit more from now on. Today I am starting new; I am going to start my life again and live it for real." I tell them. "Hey, I am even going to a party this weekend, well not for sure. I still have to ask Aunt Jenna and if she says no, I won't go. At this party, if I do go, I'll be responsible. I'll hang out with my real friends, Caroline and Bonnie. I'll stay clear of the people I use to hang out with, I promise you guys, I have barely talked to them since that night, let alone hang out with them." I assure them. "Aunt Jenna is doing great, she doesn't think so but she is. She helps us every way possible. She provides for us. Cooks for us even though we tell her not to since her cooking isn't the best, but I guess when they say practice makes perfect they were right since she's getting better at cooking. Since her food isn't completely horrible anymore." I tell them because I know they would want to be assured that they made the right decision picking Jenna to take care of us on their will.

It is getting pretty dark now since it's about 8 p.m., and it's not that I'm afraid of the dark but it is kind of spooky to be in a cemetery after dark. "Well I think I am going to leave now, I have been here for a while and Jenna will probably wonder where I am soon. I love you guys, and I'll visit soon, bye." I finally say goodbye.

I grab my bag, quickly putting my journal in it and start speed walking out of there. I am practically jogging down the path leading to the parking lot, I look back seeing if anyone was following and before I know what happen I hit something that is stone hard and fall backwards hitting my back off the ground and lying straight out on the dirt path.

I look up and see a raven headed, strong muscled man. He is wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans and is facing the other way. He turns around to see what or who hit him and I am left staring at no other than the icy blue eyed Damon Salvatore himself. He looks concerned. "Oh my, Elena right? You okay?" He asked stretching his arm out to help me up.

"Yeah, thanks." I take his hand and he helps me up. When I am standing, I try to explain without sounding completely like a kid because I was scared of cemetery. "Um, I felt uneasy being in the cemetery after dark so I was trying to get out as fast as possible and didn't see you there." I say and he nods but then starts to smirk, yeah he definitely thinks it's funny that I was scared. "Were you following me?" I asked accusingly without really thinking, the thought just popped in my head.

"No." He says flat out. "I was um visiting." Oh now I feel really bad, Stefan said his parents past away that means Damon's did too. He was probably visiting his parent's grave like me and I just flat out accuse him of a stalker's behavior.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course you were." I say feeling bad.

"Um what about you? Do you usually hang out in cemeteries?" He asked jokingly.

"Um I was visiting my parents." I decide not to just say visiting but my parents, so he knows that I know kind of how he feels.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your lost." He says awkwardly. "My parents died when I was seven so I kind of know how you feel. It was my parents that I was visiting too." He admits which makes me automatically feel closer to him.

"If they were buried here, why are just moving to town now?" I wonder out loud, I know Stefan said that he lived here when he was younger but I still wonder why they are moving back.

"Well when my parents died, Stefan and I went to live with my grandmother in her town in Connecticut. But she is getting old, in her seventy's and she is sick and doesn't want Stefan or I there when she passes. So she talked my Uncle Zach into taking us in. We are old enough and don't need too much taking care of so he didn't really care." He confesses, with a sad face while talking about his sick grandmother.

"You must be sad, about your grandmother. I mean she practically raised you." I questioned but I knew the answer, although I can tell he is use to putting up walls and not letting people in, I can already see him letting me in. And I can see myself letting him in.

"I am a little but I'll get over it." He says trying to cover up the sadness in his voice.

Just then I feel my phone vibrate, I pull it out of my bag and see I got a text from Bonnie. 'U should come 2 the Grill if you're up 2 it. I'm here with Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Caroline also invited Stefan. We R having lots of fun, but it would be more fun if U were here!' The text says. I think about it, thinking I just want to go home, because of what today is. But then I remember I starting new, and I have to move on. "Hey, do you want to come with me to the Grill? Some of my friends are hanging out there and want me to go. Stefan is there." Then I think he's older he isn't going to want to hang out with a bunch of 10th graders. "I mean never mind, you probably don't want to hang out with a bunch of 10th graders." I say about to walk away.

But he stops me by gently grabbing my arm. "No I don't really want to hang out with a bunch of 10th graders, let alone my baby brother friends." He confesses, and I kind of makes me feel upset and rejected. Why? I barely know this guy. "But I do want to hang out with you, so I'll come if you want me to. I mean if your there, I think I'll have some fun." He says with a cocky smirk. His cocky smirk. He want to hang out with me, maybe he likes me. Seriously I sound like a 12 year old with my first crush. But when he talks to me, I can't keep the smile off my face. He is helping me smile, a real smile. I haven't had a really real smile since before my parent's death.

"Okay, do you know where the Grill is? Since we should probably take separate cars, that way we don't have to come back here." I suggest while we are both walking to the parking lot side by side.

"Yeah I have been there once or twice since I moved here."

"Okay good." I can't really think of anything else to say.

"You have a pretty smile." He said out of the blue. I look at him, a little shocked at his forwardness, not that I'm complaining. "You know that right? You are always smiling, I like that. It shows that you are positive and happy and full of life." He said sincerely. I'm only smiling because I am talking to you. I thought.

"Thanks, but you barely know me. I am not that happy and full of life, not as much as I want to be." I reply.

"I don't know about that, you seem just unlike most people." He paused thinking. "Anyway I'll meet you outside the Grill?" He asked once we got to our cars.

"Yeah sure." I said heading over to my car.

When I get into my car, I text Bonnie and quick text. 'I'll be there soon. ' and I start driving behind Damon to the grill.

~~~TVD~~~

When I pulled into the parking lot of the grill, Damon was just parking his car. After parking my car beside Damon, I got out and Damon was waiting.

We start walking towards the grill without any conversation. When we get inside I see, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler and Matt all at a big booth in the corner all talking and mostly smiling. Than they all look over with complete shocked faces when they see us. Most of them are just plain old shocked, but then I look at Matt and I see plain hurt and depression. What it's not like Damon and I are anything more than friends. I mean Damon Salvatore is the sexiest man I have ever met or even saw in picture, he's sexier than any celebrity, he has those perfect blue eyes, ripped muscles, his gorgeous messy raven hair. What was I thinking again? Oh right, Matt has no reason to be sad, we are just friends and even if we weren't, Matt and I broke up over 3 months ago, he needs to move on.

When we get to the booth, Matt is the first to get up and greet us surprisingly. "Hey I'm Matt." He says to Damon while holding old his hand.

Damon takes his hand and shakes it. "Yeah, I'm Damon." He says with a friendly smile, even though I have a weird feeling he doesn't like Matt.

After Damon introduces himself to the rest of the group we are all sitting in the very crowded booth. I'm between Damon and Bonnie. Damon's on one end, on the other side of Bonnie is Caroline, beside her is Stefan, beside him is Matt who seems to becoming good friends with Stefan and beside Matt is Tyler on the other side of the booth.

I order a small fry and a root beer, since I'm not too hungry but I am a little. After I'm done eating we are all talking and laughing and it really isn't that awkward like I thought it might be. Tyler is telling Matt this huge long story but Matt seems to be a little distracted and he doesnt seem like he wants to be here. Bonnie doesn't seem to like Damon's cocky and arrogant attitude which sucks because he does really seem to be a great guy once your friends with him. Stefan and Caroline seem to be really hitting it off but I can't really see any spark, they just look like really close friends or brother and sister. Bonnie, Damon and I are just making small talk and joking around.

Damon, Stefan, Caroline and I end up playing a game of pool; boys vs girls. It was pretty tied up for most of it but they won at the end. All in all it was a really fun game and was kind of flirting with Damon during it, no I cannot flirt with him. Don't get me wrong he's gorgeous and really funny and nice, but I am not looking for a relationship, I barely starting living yet and I have to do that first.

Matt finish talking to Bonnie and Tyler and came over to us saying he was leaving, he gave a quick hug to Caroline and a man hug to Stefan and barely acknowlegded Damon or I.

When he was walking out the door, I quickly went after him. He was once my best friend and hopefully will be again someday so I don't want him hurting.

"Matt, wait up!" I said when I saw him about to open the door to his truck.

"What's up?" He said casually, even though I can see the hurt on his face, when I'm standing in front of him, beside his truck.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay, you seemed…" I trailed off trying to find the word. "Distant inside." I finished.

"I'm fine Elena; it's just still a little weird seeing you with a different guy." He confesses.

"Damon and I are just friends, he makes me laugh and I need that right now. And even if we were more than friends, we broke up over three months ago. I just wish you could get over that soon and we can be friends again." I say sadly.

"I don't think we could ever be what we were before Elena. And although you say Damon and you are just friends, everyone in there could see there is something more. The way you guys were acting while playing pool and you were smiling the whole time in there, you never smile anymore." He said sadly.

"Oh, well can we try to be friends." I say ignoring his comment about Damon and I being more than friends.

"Maybe one day. I have to go Elena." Before I can reply he gets in his truck and drives away.

I am left standing in the parking lot, trying to figure out my conversation with Matt in my head. Is he saying that we can be friends one day but never as close as before or is he saying that he will never be over me? I'm not sure.

I went back into the grill and told them I was going to head home. I grabbed my stuff. "Hey I'm leaving too I'll walk you out." Damon said right before I left the booth.

We both walked out of the grill beside each other in silence. When we got to my car, Damon and I were standing outside of it, in an awkward silence.

I guess, he decided to break that silence. "So goodnight Elena." He says with the famous Damon smirk.

"Goodnight Damon, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I ask a silly question, of course I will.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." He says before turning around and heading to his car and I turn around to get in my car.

He drives away first letting me think in my car. I actually wanted him to kiss me tonight. I haven't wanted really anything since my parent's death; when I was dating Matt, I was only really doing it as me owing him because he was really the only one there for me at the time. Jeremy was into drugs; his way of dealing. Caroline and Bonnie were both still mad since I hadn't hung out with them all year. And that only left Matt.

But now I am finding myself really liking Damon. He is the only one that hasn't pitied me, well it could be the fact that he doesn't even know but I think that if he didn't know, he wouldn't pity me since he knows how it feels. He makes me laugh, smile. I feel so comfortable around him. He makes me feel like myself before my parents died and before high school, since high school seems to be where it all changed. I like Damon Salvatore, but what if he only likes me as a friend?

* * *

I'm going to redue chapter three, theres a lot on chapter three I want to change, but I hope you like what I changed in this chapter it wasnt much but in the long run it will make a difference.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Finally Living~**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Party

**Elena's POV**

Caroline, Bonnie and I are getting dressed in my room with the music on full blast and us dancing around and eating junk food.

Today is Saturday, it is 6pm. We had dinner, before we came here, at the grill. The party starts at 7 but we don't want to leave till at least 7:15 since you don't show up at a party the minute it starts.

This week went by fast. Each day I would talk to Damon in English but nothing big just small talk. I haven't talked to Matt since the grill. He has been avoiding me big time. He doesn't even acknowledge me in the halls when we walk past each other.

Caroline and Stefan have been getting to know each other but it doesn't look like they are going to be anything more than friends. She says she likes him but there isn't that spark there and she can only see being really good friends with him. Bonnie thinks I should try seeing if there's anything there between Stefan and I. There isn't, just friends, but she thinks he would be good for me and doesn't want me to be with Damon. She only met Damon once at the grill and barely spoke to him but she thinks he is too full of himself. Well yeah, he wouldn't be Damon if he wasn't full of himself. But that's what makes him himself. And himself isn't that bad at all. Anyways she thinks Stefan is so perfect, and nice and funny. I told her why doesn't she date him, she just made a weird face and I laughed.

Now we are getting ready and Caroline is already dressed in a short black leather mini skirt and a white ruffled top. Matched with black stilettos. She just finished putting her light but beautiful make-up on and is now curling her hair. Bonnie is wearing a knee length purple flowery skirt with a foresty green one shorter tank top and silver heels; she is straightening her hair now in my bathroom off of my room. I have already straightened my hair and now trying to figure out what to wear.

"Gosh Elena, you'll look good in anything. Just pick something already." Caroline whined because I am indeed taking forever to pick an outfit.

Caroline walked over to me standing in front of my closet; she starts looking through the skirts, dresses and fancy tops that I have in my closet. She pulls out a sleeveless red halter top with white polka dots that goes around my neck. Without any words she also pulls out a navy blue cover up that only covers my shoulders and the top part of my arm, it stops mid back. Still without words she walks over to my dresser and pulls out my super cute skin tight black skinny jeans and brings them over to my bed were she laid the other clothes. She walks over to my closet again and reaches down to the floor to pick up my black high heeled boots that goes half way to my knee. She then lays out the outfit on my bed as if it's on a real person. "Ta-Daaaaa!" She finally says while making a jester with her hands like she just did a magic trick. "The perfect outfit for you, now tell me that isn't hot?" She says with a huge proud of herself smile on her face.

"It is pretty cute." I say shyly and ashamed I didn't come up with it myself.

After I was done changing into it and putting the perfect amount of make-up on, I was all done and Caroline and Bonnie were too. We were dancing and drinking wine Caroline stole from her mom. We weren't drunk but definitely buzzed.

"Omg! Guys it's already 7:25, we have to go!" Caroline practically yells at us after looking at her phone and seeing we are late.

"Okay, let's go." Bonnie says while we grabbed our purses and make our way out of the house. Bonnie is our driver tonight she said she wasn't going to drink at all and was going to be responsible. She didn't even drink any of Caroline's mom's wine!

Once we got into the car, Caroline in the passenger sit and we in the backseat, Caroline turns to me and says "Now which guy are you trying to impress tonight?" with a knowing smile.

Bonnie snickers. "She hasn't told you yet? She has the hots for Damon Salvatore." She says smiling even though she didn't want me with him.

"That's why you brought him to the grill on Monday!" Caroline said finally catching on, I love Caroline but she can be a little slow. "I can't believe you didn't tell me." She said mocking a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't told you. And it's barely a crush. I'm not even going to pursue anything since I really like being his friend, and I don't want to make the mistake again like I did with Matt and then lose his friendship just like Matt's." I say sadly.

We are now driving in a comfortable silence towards the Salvatore boarding house. My mind can't help but drift to the 'what if' I have been dreading all week. The party is open to anyone. What if HE'S there? I really don't want to see him there. I hardly see him at school since I made sure never to walk down the same halls that he does, yeah there is the odd time here and there that I see him but I just keep my head down and he doesn't say a word since its school and someone could catch us talking. But what if he finds me alone like the last party and tries something or tries to talk to me at least. I'm scared. I do not want to ever see him again, let alone talk to him.

**Damon POV**

The party is just starting; most people are drinking and talking. Nothing too wild or crazy yet. But the night is young. Who knows what's to come. It seems like every minute, the house is getting more and more crowded and packed. The house is practically shaking from the music loudness.

Katherine and her… I don't know how to explain them so I'll just use the word friends, are here. Katherine, Vikki and Rebekah are all wearing pretty slutty outfits and I'm not going to lie, I'm a guy and they are hot but ugly on the inside that's for sure. They are with two guys, one I recognize from my English; Klaus, and the other I believe I have seen him in the halls but I don't know him by name.

It doesn't take long for the party to get in full swing, there are people everywhere. I look at the clock and see it's only ten to 8 o'clock.

I'm walking through my house watching everyone and subconsciously looking for someone. I see her walking through the front door with two of her friends that I met at the grill earlier this week.

I forget to breath for a second, I have never seen Elena like this before. Sure I have only known her for less than a week but still. She is never wearing anything revealing; long sleeve shirts, jeans, sweat shirts, sneakers is what she wears. Not what she is wearing now, she should really start dressing like this more often. She is wearing a sleeveless cute polka dot halter top and skin tight jeans.

Maybe she always dresses like this on weekends and to parties, I thought. But then I see other people's reactions. They just as shocked as I am, but not just because of what she is wearing but that she is here. "I can't believe she is here, what does she just expects we all just forgot?" I heard a senior girl whisper to her friends. What are they talking about? "What if she does the same thing as last time?" Another girl voices with concern.

I see that she knows people are whispering about her, for a second she looks insecure, scared kind of. But she puts up a wall fast and walks with her friends past everyone towards the drink table. I quickly follow.

"Hey." I say cockily into her ear. I'm standing right behind her and she didn't know I was there so when I spoke she jumps, it's funny.

"Holy shit, you scared me." She said as she turned around. We are now alone at the table since her friends left to talk to other friends.

I just laugh in response. "You know some people were kind of talking about you when you came in." I say carefully hoping for her to fill in some gaps but not wanting to insult her.

"Yeah, I know." She said sadly and without giving any information. But I am now even more determined to figure what she did to make everyone so… so… I don't know. What are people mad at her and if so why? God I'm so confused.

"Well want to go for a walk? There's a cool trail in the forest behind this house." I ask her. Maybe a walk and a drink or two can get her to spill.

"I don't know…" She trailed off.

"Come on, I promise I won't kill you." I smile which makes her smile.

"Even if I thought you were going to kill me how would that make you feel any better?" She asked with a spark her eye that's actually kind of cute.

"Then come on." I say tugging her arm towards the back door.

"But you're the host; you can't leave your own party." She points out smiling and letting me drag her to the back door.

"One; I'm co-host, Stef can handle it for a little while. Two; we won't be gone very long. Three; more than half the people in there don't even know I'm the host or who the hell I am." I say once we get outside.

"Alright you got me there, but a lot of people do know who you are, you are getting popular pretty fast, you know."

"Oh I know." I paused "I'm just awesome." I smirked.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Yeah what's new?" I said still smirking. We are now at the entrance of the woods and starting to walk on the trail.

We have been walking in a comfortable silence for the past five minutes. I decide to bring up what everyone has been whispering about. "So, want to tell me why people were whispering about you when you walked into the party?"

"Uh…" She trailed off. "Just some high school drama that happened last year." But the sad look on her face said it wasn't just some high school drama. I had a feeling it was deeper than that.

"What kind of drama, because I don't want to seem nosy but I have this feeling that it is more intense than you're leading on?" I asked carefully.

"I'll answer you to the best of my ability if you tell me one personal thing about you that not a lot people know?" She asked. So she wants to play games huh?

"Deal but you answer first." I say too quickly not even knowing what I could tell her I just want her to answer.

"Okay…" she trailed off again probably trying to find the easiest way to tell me the big secret everyone seems to know but me. "About a year ago, I was at a party with a bunch of juniors and seniors that I was friends with at the time. And I called the cops, they shut down the party and I a lot of kids got caught for underage drinking and drug use. Some had huge fines they and or their parents had to pay off and others couldn't afford it and had to do lots of community service. Either way I was blamed by everyone and everyone hated me for the rest of the school year. Over the summer most people just got over it. and I returned to school as a nobody. But I haven't shown my face at a party since that night so people were pretty shocked when I showed up tonight."

"Okay, but I have to ask why did you call the cops." I asked, just knowing that she wouldn't call them for no reason, would she?

"Ah, ah. That is a whole different question and story and I promised to question one question." She said with a fake smile trying to be playful. "Now it's your turn." She said seriously.

"I'm amazing in bed." I smirked.

"Damon!" She said

"Right. Too many people already know that for it to be personal." I winked at her. I looked at her not really knowing what I could tell her. And then it came to me. "My mom died 2 months after my seventh birthday of cancer." I paused and she went to say sorry I presume but I cut her off. "Than three months later my father drank too much alcohol and didn't wake up." She went to say sorry again but I cut her off again. "Don't be sorry my father was a dick after my mom died, it's like he died when she died. He hated me because I was the spitting image of her and she had beaten me a few times in the three months between my mother's and his death." I paused this time she didn't even say anything. "Is it bad that I was actually kind of happy he died? He wasn't himself, he was a monster and I would actually say my real father died the day my mother did."

"It's a little bad but like you said he was the same person." She finally spoke. "I am really sorry for what you had to go through as such a young kid. If you ever need anyone to talk to, know that I here for you to talk to."

"Yeah, you're the first person outside of my family that I've ever told that too." Why did I just tell her all of that? I'm so confused. I barely her yet I just told her my whole tragic family story. The story that I haven't told a soul to. I haven't even talk to Stefan about since it happened. I only talked to my grandma about it for the first few years since it happened but then when I turned about ten years old I just stopped. Almost as if I just stopped caring, but now I'm talking about everything that I haven't even thought about for years to a girl I met less than a week ago. What the fuck?

"We should get back." I said wanting to end this conversation.

"Yeah sure." She said and we start walking back.

"So are you going to ever finish the party story that you for sure didn't finish?" I say after a couple minutes of walking and trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe someday, but probably not." She said in a seriously tone.

We got back to the house and the party was louder than before we left.

"Hey, I'll see you around? I'm going to go find Caroline and Bonnie." She said.

"Yeah see you around." I said with a smile.

**Elena's POV**

I walk into the living room, where I left Caroline and Bonnie, trying to find them. I quickly scan the room for them and I don't see them anywhere. I start looking through the rooms on the first floor and there are a lot of them. When I finish and still hadn't found Caroline and Bonnie, but I did find Jeremy and he said he saw them go upstairs with a bunch of people to watch a movie in the Salvatore Home Theatre, so I go to the stair in the living room. When I walking up them I get to the top and _he's_ standing there, the one person I didn't want to see here. Not wanting to see _him_ here is a bit of an over exaggeration, I don't want to ever see _him_. I would never wish death to someone but if I did I might wish it to this person.

"Elena." _He_ says with _his_ smirk that never leaves _his_ horrible face, it's nothing like Damon's smirk. Damon's smirk is warm and happy and makes me have butterflies in my stomach in a good way. But _his_ it's ugly and scary, unfriendly. It's the smirk that was starring in most of my nightmares that I had ever night for the past year; I have had a nightmare ever for the past year about that night, sometimes they are about _him _and sometimes they are about my parents but they never stopped. Until last night. Last night I dreamt of a certain Damon Salvatore. It was the first time since that night that I didn't have a nightmare. I dreamt of being happy, with him. We were walking down the street and just laughing, talking and smiling. Damon pushes away my nightmares. Then I had a different kind of dream that also had Damon in it.

I don't say anything, I don't do anything, I can't move. I try to turn and run, but I can't, something just doesn't let me, it's like I'm frozen in fear; I didn't know it could actually happen. What's different about today, I seen him in the halls and just walked by fast and tried not to look at him, but today I can't move and I'm staring at him.

"How have you've been, Elena?"_ He_ asks with his disgusting smirk.

I don't say anything, I can't even if a wanted to.

"Did you hear me?"

Still I can't say anything.

"Did that car accident make you deaf?"

Nothing.

"Oh come on Elena we use to be friends, talk to me."

"We were never friends." I managed to mumble.

"So she talks." _He_ smiled.

Nothing.

"That's all. Okay nice catching up with you." _He_ flashed _his_ frightening smirk again before proceeding down the stairs. _He _turns around at the bottom of the stairs to say one last thing. "You haven't changed much, you're still the scared little girl. You will always be too scared to say anything. Goodbye Elena." _He_ says drawing out my name creepy and slowly. And _he _walks away.

I let out a breath I had been holding but then when I try to breath in it's too hard. It feels like hands are wrapped around my neck. I can't breathe. I slide to the floor, knowing I just had to try to breathe and wait it out. I knew I was having a panic attack; I have had a lot throughout the year to know what it feels like but I haven't had one in almost three months and I thought they were finally over, guess not. I try breathing but it's not working, my heart is pounding louder and faster than ever before and I'm getting kind of scared.

That's when Damon starts walking up the stairs; he sees me and is surprised, he sees that I'm having trouble breathing and concern flashes over his face in a second. "Oh my, Elena! Are you okay?" He asked. "Of course you're not okay, you can't breathe." He says, not giving me time to respond even if I could, once he is sitting beside me.

"Pan- panic a- attack." I manage to get out through my short breaths.

"Oh, okay. Have you got one before?" He asked.

I shake my head yes. "But thi- this is wor- worse." I manage to get out.

"Okay, okay breathe. Breathe in and out." He says while handing my hand so I can squeeze it to help breathing.

After a few minutes, I start breathing more proper but still slowly.

"There that's it, breathe." He says while rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Thank you Damon." I say quietly. "That panic attack is the worse I have ever had." I admit.

"No problem. You okay?" With concern still all over his face.

"Yeah I think the worse of it is over."

"How many times do you get those?" He asked.

"Um, I use to get at least one a week but I haven't gotten one in months and then it just happened."

"Oh my, Elena! Are you okay?" I heard Caroline say from behind me with concern when she saw us on the floor and me breathing slowly.

I turn my head around and see Caroline and Bonnie jogging towards us from done the hall with the home theatre.

"I'm going to be fine Care. I just had a panic attack, Damon helped me through it." I explain once they got to us.

Caroline helped me up and Damon stood up beside me. "Well I happy you're okay, but you haven't had one in months, what happened to bring that on?" Bonnie asked me with concern.

"Nothing, really. I was just coming to find you guys and bam it happened." I lied.

"Okay than, if you say so." Bonnie said with suspicion all over her face.

"Let's go down stairs guys." Caroline said.

"Damon, thank you for helping Elena." Bonnie said while walking down the stairs.

"No problem. Oh I have to go get my phone from my room, that's why I was coming up stairs in the first place." He said. "See you guys around." He said going back upstairs.

We made our way to the drinks table, Caroline and Bonnie both wanted another drink and I wanted to get my first drink. I mixed orange juice, fruit juice and vodka in a plastic cup; it's a drink I learned last year in my partying days and I love it.

"Hey so what's going on with you and Damon, you two seem close?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah we are friends, nothing more though." I say with a little disappointment in my voice.

After socializing for a while, Dana a party girl yet still a pretty innocent type of girl who I have known forever proposes a game of 'never have I ever'.

"Oh come on, let's play!" Caroline says excitedly to Bonnie and I and we hesitantly agreed.

We all sit around the coffee table on the two couches and two chairs. There's Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Dana, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Bonnie and I and we are all squished. Bonnie isn't playing just watching because she's the driver. I really don't know why Klaus and Rebekah are hanging out with us, but they are not the worst from the group I use to hang out with and it seems they are becoming friends with Stefan.

We are just about to start when Damon jumps into the game and sits right beside Caroline, Bonnie and me on one the couches.

"Okay I'll go first." Caroline said happily. "Okay um..." She said trying to find something to say. "Never have I ever, got high on something other than marijuana or alcohol." She said.

Klaus and Rebekah both drink, than Tyler does and then I try to sneak a drink. But Damon sees me and smirks but doesn't drink damn. Bonnie looks at me too and gives a disapproving look what it's not like she didn't know.

"Okay me next!" Dana said. "Never have I ever had sex." She said proudly, although she's a partier she's also a proud virgin till marriage, everyone knows it.

Caroline drinks first, than Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Matt and wait a minute I never slept with Matt and when we were dating he said he was a virgin and he hasn't dated anyone since me which either means he's lying which he probably weren't do or slept with someone random after our broke up! Ugh why would he do that! Then I take a drink, well I did do a lot during my partying days so I'm going to suck at this game. The only people who didn't drink were Dana.

Stefan goes next. "Never have I ever, slept with someone when I wasn't dating them." He said. Damon, Klaus, Rebekah, Tyler, Matt and I all drank; I guess I was right about Matt.

"Never have I ever fantasized about somebody that is playing this game." Matt says, well that hurts, we were dating! Well I never fantasized about him either but I did have that dream last night with Damon who just happens to be playing this game.

Klaus, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Damon and I all drink. When Damon drinks he smirks at me which makes me blush.

"You go Elena." Caroline says. And I shoot her a glare.

Okay this is going to be hard. "Never have I ever…" I start. "This is hard." I try to joke and a few people giggle. "Um, never have I ever been arrested." I finally say.

Damon, Klaus and Rebekah all drink. "Really? That's actually surprising, so are you I didn't think you would have done all those things." Damon whispers to me and I just smile.

"Of course you didn't get arrested, you ran from the party right after you called you cops on us." Rebekah says rudely.

"Oh shut up Rebekah." Damon and I say at the same time. And then giggle. Stefan looks confused, Matt, Tyler and Dana look like they just don't care. Klaus looks impressed that I stuck up for myself and Bonnie and Caroline both look like they want to rip of the bitch's head.

"Wow, Elena you seem different." Klaus says and Rebekah gets up and leaves without a word.

"Okay so Damon you go." I say trying to end this conversation.

"Okay um…" He paused. "Your right this is hard." He paused. "Never have I ever… um…" He smirks. "Never have I ever watched all the Harry Potter movies."

I laugh and drink, so do Caroline, Matt, Dana and Stefan.

"Okay I'll go." Tyler said. "Never have I ever… had sex in the backset of a car." He finally said.

Klaus and Damon both drank. "What haven't you done?" I whisper in Damon's ear, and he just smirks in reply.

"Never have I ever…" Klaus starts; of course he would have a hard time with this, he's done a lot. "Done the walk of shame." He finished.

Caroline drank.

"I'm starting to feel the effects of this game." I complain.

"Ah that's just because you haven't drunk what 2, 3 out of 10 questions?" Damon teased.

"Shut up, I noticed you have drunk for a lot of questions too." I said.

"Yeah but I pretty sure drank more." He said.

"Whatever, I'm next!" Caroline said. "Never have I ever… had my parents walk in on me having sex."

Nobody drank.

"Dana, you're hardly in this game. Not trying to be rude but you have drank like once with that Harry Potter question." I say.

"Yeah I know because most of the questions have been about sex." She laughed. "Never have I ever had a pregnancy scare." She says proudly.

"Does it count if you were the guy that a girl was scared she got pregnant by and then found out she wasn't pregnant?" Damon asked, of course.

"Yes." I answer him. And he drinks, of course. I laugh.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Stefan said.

Klaus, Tyler and Damon all drank.

"Really Caroline and Elena haven't, that's shocking." Tyler insulted playfully.

"Shut up Tyler. No we haven't." I say slightly insulted.

"Never have I ever, woken up and not remembered how I got home." Matt said.

Damon, Klaus, Tyler, Dana and I all drank.

"Dana, that's really surprising?" Tyler said.

"Shut up Tyler." Dana snapped.

Caroline stood up and checks her phone. "Its 12:30 we should probably get going." She said to Bonnie and me.

"Yeah we should." I say sadly.

"Well goodbye everyone." Caroline said walking towards the door. Bonnie and I say quick goodbyes everyone.

"Shit, I left my cover up thingy on the top of the stairs when I was having my panic attack, I'll meet you guys in the car." I say to Caroline and Bonnie. They agree and go to the car.

When I get to the top of the stairs I grab my navy blue cover up thingy and turn to leave, when I bump into Damon who was standing right behind me.

"Seriously, you keep scaring me like that." I say to him.

"Oh sorry I just wanted to say a proper goodbye. I had fun tonight." He says with is famous Damon Salvatore smirk, I'm starting to wonder if he ever doesn't have that smirk on him face.

"Yeah, me too." I smile looking into his beautiful blue eyes, god they are gorgeous.

"Goodnight Lena." He gave me a nickname! I mean people have called me that before but it's so different from him.

"Yeah goodnight." I say distracted from his licks so close to me. Damon gives me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek that makes me blush. I go downstairs and to the car. Bonnie dropped Caroline off first than me.

I get home and Jenna is asleep, Jeremy is either still at the party or asleep. And the house is pitch black. I go to my room, get into my pajamas and lay down on my comfy bed. I took me a while but I finally fell asleep. All nightall I could think about was Damon all night long. This guy is starting to mess with my head a little or actually maybe a lot!


End file.
